


【柱斑】非典型abo

by kinokonatsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokonatsu/pseuds/kinokonatsu
Summary: 一個非典型abo的車車。





	【柱斑】非典型abo

*梗如文名，還套用了日本那邊關於abo的‘命運的組手’這一設定。意思就是會無法避免地被對手吸引，遇到了之後再也不會想要除他以外的人。其實是個可以蠻刀子的設定，但我懶得插了，恰糖吧。  
*親友想看我就寫，放飛自我，請注意。  
*老地方。

-

這個河畔和那時候也沒什麼變化。

宇智波斑任由自己的衣袖被吹來的微風帶起，他微微仰著頭，閉著眼感受著陽光的溫度。這是一個閒暇的下午，或許是因為前次斑從戰場回來時表情實在不太對勁，泉奈便自告奮勇將公務接下，讓斑得以出來逛逛。

“說起來哥哥很久沒去城中町了吧？聽說開了新的和菓子店，不如去看看吧。啊、我要羊羹和草莓大福！”

珍視的弟弟都這麼拜託了，宇智波斑當然沒有拒絕的道理。他依言去買了弟弟所指明要的兩種甜品，又給自己要了一份麩皮壽司。當菓子屋的小姑娘問起他要外帶還是堂食的時候，斑想了想，還是選擇了直接帶走。

然後宇智波斑就來到了這裡。

每一棵樹木的位置和形狀都和斑記憶中的無異，沿著河道兩岸散開的鵝卵石灘也是一如既往，斑將打包好的點心放到一旁的岩石上，躬身在地上搜索適合打水漂的石塊。他挑出一枚，很快又找到了更好的，便將原來的那一塊丟到一旁。平坦的石子被他拋出掌心，無論是形狀還是薄厚都非常適選——但斑總覺得心中有一絲細小的違和。

還是不如那塊石頭。

宇智波斑轉了轉手腕，擺好姿勢正欲將石頭丟去，卻微微頓了頓。在片刻的猶豫之後，宇智波斑將自己的黑色手套褪去、抓在另一隻手上，於是他光潔的手指便能夠毫無阻隔地感受石頭上的紋路和粗糙的質感。

破空聲起，隨後便是幾下石頭擊在水面發出的聲音。如斑所料，他的石頭順利地打到了對岸。

“……哈啊。”  
真是無聊的追憶。

日頭的陽光倏然消失不見，宇智波抬頭，發現連綿的厚重烏雲從遠處延伸而來，夏天的天氣總是說變就變。斑見狀便將巨石上的油紙袋抱了懷中，他還得把這些帶回給泉奈，乾脆早點回去算了。

雖然斑還想再待一會兒，但和弟弟一起喝茶聊天也是不錯的消遣。……公務也不能真的全丟給泉奈。

就在此時。

“這個味道……”

——柱間？

-

宇智波斑蹙眉，轉身就運起忍步意圖盡快離開。

毫無疑問，朝著斑的方向衝過來的男性alpha是他所熟識的幼時玩伴。千手那頭滑亮的長髮纏滿了樹葉和雜物，貼近皮膚的部分還被沾濕成粘稠的幾縷，連盔甲都髒污得不行，看上去實在是有些狼狽。但是宇智波斑他這幅樣子絲毫不感到陌生，應該說這才是他最熟悉的——戰場上的柱間。

大概是剛結束戰爭任務歸來。

然而，讓斑感到驚疑不定以致望而卻步的並不是這一點。斑能感受到自己的心率和呼吸正因那股濃烈的氣味而變得急促，今天真的是有夠衰的了，隨便出個門都能撞到發情的alpha。

是的，千手柱間正處於發情期。

宇智波斑從來沒在千手柱間的發情期見過他。這是當然的，畢竟任何一個alpha在發情期的時候都會變得毫無理智且擁有無窮的破壞力，只要是有點常識的氏族都會好好地把alpha們關好不讓他們出來作妖。

一道凌厲且侵略性極強的目光直射在斑敏感的背部，斑又加快了速度，他知道千手柱間鎖定他了。

鬼知道這是為什麼，他宇智波斑可是個beta。  
——至少表面是。

Alpha的信息素如同緊密的大網，將逃竄中的宇智波全方位地包圍了起來。即使用了秘術隱藏了自己的omega身份，斑也還是逐步地被柱間如參天古木一樣的氣息所影響，他的神志漸漸地蒙上了迷霧，體溫也開始升高。

據宇智波所知，這個該死的秘術應該是能起到抑制的作用的，為什麼現在完全失效了。

這是宇智波斑被木遁的枝條絆倒，從而被千手柱間從背後抱住後唯一的感想。

-

雨終究還是下下來了。

森林裡質地鬆軟的土壤被打濕後很快就黏上了宇智波的族服，部分還蹭在了裸露的手臂上，斑不適地動了動，卻換來男人更加用力的鉗製。壓在他身上的千手柱間還未脫去鎧甲，雨珠落到鐵片上，濺出淅淅瀝瀝的響聲。

“柱間。”

宇智波斑仰起了頭，他的胸膛因為過快的呼吸而不斷起伏著，千手柱間的氣息實在是太過厚重了，沉甸甸地在他身上，連呼吸變得艱難。剛剛他們兩個近距離地肉搏了一場，但是發情期的alpha不是正常人可以匹敵的，即使那是斑——於是斑的四肢便被千手毫不留情地壓在了地上。

其實斑早已預料到了這個結果，在最初他看到柱間的時候。

沒辦法。宇智波感到了無可奈何，接下來的一切都是無法避免的了。好在只要不被柱間碰到後頸的標記就不會徹底被佔有，只是陪柱間一次的話也不是不行。

“柱間。”

即使宇智波斑兩度呼喚千手的名諱，已經被發情期燒空了理智的男人依然恍若未聞，只是不停地喘著粗氣，以貪婪的目光舔舐過斑的臉頰，再深入高領之下的皮膚。這種露骨的視線讓宇智波斑也漸漸興奮了起來，斑卸去了身體的力道，不再掙扎。千手柱間似乎敏銳地察覺了斑的態度變化，他不再箍住斑的手腕，轉為摸入了宇智波寬大的衣袖。布料早已被雨水濡濕，和水分一起貼在宇智波微涼的皮膚上，柱間用手掌潛入他們之間，他手中的厚繭蹭過時宇智波斑敏感地抖了抖。

“嗯、唔……”

Omega的皮膚因為過於執拗的撫摸而變得更加敏感，皮膚的熱度也逐漸攀高。千手柱間來回摩挲了好幾遍，直到終於盡興了之後才轉移陣地，他滾燙的手毫不猶豫地探到了斑的胸口，捏住那柔嫩的突起，隨著心意扭轉按揉。

“……！”

宇智波斑在呻吟堪堪出口的時候將頭扭到了一邊，好不容易才將其憋在口中。此時斑的臉頰大半都埋在了他被打濕的頭髮裡，柱間對此十分不滿，於是斑又因胸口磨人的快感和刺痛而被逼著轉了回來。宇智波的軀體上遍佈流暢的肌肉，他飽滿的胸肌在柱間的手下被擠壓成各種奇怪的形狀，斑惱怒地發現自己居然從中體會到了快意和刺激。

嘁，發情期。

過了好一會兒，千手柱間才將雙手從斑的衣服裡面抽離，斑正想著柱間在本能的驅使之下下一步打算做什麼，就看到對方握住了他的衣領。

‘嘶——’

脆弱的布料應聲破裂，突生的噪音又將林鳥驚飛。裂開的縫隙一路從高領連到被腰帶卡住的部分，宇智波胸腹處白皙的肌膚便順勢暴露在千手灼人的目光之下，柱間俯下身，吻住了斑的鎖骨。

宇智波斑任由著雨粒打在他的臉上，水漬又從他的雙頰滑落。比起這微不足道的痕癢，柱間在他皮膚不斷舔咬所牽出的感覺更讓斑難以忍受。宇智波斑有些疑惑，不是都說alpha一到發情期都是脫了褲子就干嗎，怎麼柱間還有閒心做這些別的。但斑又是實在沒有他人可以做參照——比他弱小的alpha並不能讓他被動發情，就算被一百個別的alpha圍著，他也能毫不猶豫地用出須佐能乎掃出一條路來——所以也不知道柱間這情況到底算不算正常。

……不管如何，現在斑被撩撥到有點受不了了。這個進展對於發情期中的人、至少是omega來說，實在是太慢了。

“柱間……要上就趕緊上。”

宇智波斑抬起大腿，意有所指地用膝蓋往對方胯下被撐起的布料頂弄了幾下。這挑釁一樣的行為並沒有持續太久，因為斑驚悚地發現柱間的分身簡直大到猙獰，甚至隨著斑的動作還在不斷漲大。

完蛋。宇智波斑大感不妙地吞了一口唾沫，他今天不會被柱間幹死在這裡吧。

並沒有給宇智波反悔的機會，接受了對方挑戰的千手柱間在略微的停頓後便乾脆利落地將斑的褲子整條扯了下來，被丟在一旁。宇智波斑完全不想去想像自己此刻是怎樣的一副慘狀，他的雙腿還被柱間分開摁在了兩側，而當柱間用手在他的臀縫中刮了一把，還將其舉在兩人面前的時候，斑才察覺下半身那濕潤的感覺並不只是雨水造成的。

透明的絲線繞在了柱間小麥色的手指上，雨水滴落在上面，順著弧度流到柱間的手心裡。

見狀，宇智波的大腿忍不住痙攣般地猛顫了一下。

千手柱間終於把他的臉抬起來了，他的表情意得志滿，像是捕獲到心儀獵物的雄獅。現在斑確定了，柱間肯定還保留著一定程度的理智，至少他還能像這樣故意撩撥斑。宇智波斑正想張嘴說點什麼，話語卻被柱間嵌入體內的楔子給堵了回去。

宇智波斑反射性地躬起了腰背，雙手攀上了柱間的背脊緊拽著那頭濕淋淋的長髮。這是斑在前二十年人生中未曾體會過得極樂，他現在只覺得他的大腦被柱間強行塞進了一種他所不熟悉的感受，它們在裡面胡衝亂撞，把他的思維和理智都攪成了一堆漿糊。等斑稍稍適應了這份過激的快感後，柱間終於開始行動了，斑只能被動地承受著柱間帶給他的一切——疼痛、不適、快樂、興奮，還有別的什麼他無法辨明的事物。

滴答雨聲還在持續，他們兩個在林間雨中以最親密的方式結合在一起。斑第一次覺得自己在被大火灼燒——通常都是他燒別人。柱間的心火一路從他們相貼的皮膚和不斷摩擦著的私處燒到了他的身上，不斷地燃燒著他心中的防備與抗拒。漸漸地、他們下半身交合的聲音越來越大，斑知道那是因為他的身體正不斷地因為興奮而分泌出更多的液體來取悅柱間，取悅他唯一認同的alpha。他的臀肉早就被柱間的胯骨拍腫了，但劇痛又被愉悅浸染，最終也被同化。

宇智波斑咬著自己的手套，那片可憐的皮革幾乎要被他咬穿，但他還是無法完全忍住自己的呻吟。這是他最後的掙扎了，他不願聽到自己發出的聲響，那必定充滿了被征服的快樂和對柱間的臣服。

宇智波一族的族長被千手的頭領壓在身下這件事情本來就足夠荒謬了，若是斑表現出任何一點點的享受沉浸，那都是對家族的恥辱。

“……斑。”

“哈、你終於……不裝啞巴了？”

聞言，千手柱間似乎苦笑了一下。他握住了斑嘴邊那隻手，又將斑的手套脫去，瑩綠色的治愈查克拉出現在了他的指尖，斑手上被勒出來的紅痕不過一會便也消失不見。千手在治愈完畢之後便放開了斑，隨後他揉了揉斑濕潤的嘴角，將手指從唇縫之間擠了進去。

宇智波斑挑起眉，裝似要用力咬向那幾根作怪的手指，然而柱間還是沒有將他們抽出來的意思。斑覺得有些沒勁，最後還是用牙尖在上面磨了磨就算。

就像是貓咪玩鬧時親暱的嗜咬。

“唔、等一……”

像是被啟發了某種開關，千手柱間的手指開始動了。它們先是輕輕地夾住了斑濡濕綿軟的舌頭，隨後又將斑的口腔撐開，然後用指腹抵住了宇智波略顯尖銳的犬牙。斑的牙齒形狀很漂亮，潔白鋒利，比柱間自己的要更加棱角分明一些。柱間看得出神，指腹用力地壓在了牙齒的尖端，於是那處的皮膚便被扎破了。細小的血珠從傷口中滲出，趁著他的手指還未開始愈合，柱間將斑的牙齒染成一片血色。

“……變態。”

察覺到柱間做了什麼之後，宇智波斑忍不住難耐地收縮腸壁，背脊也竄上電流般的刺激。其實他現在並不能清晰地把詞語說出來，但讓柱間聽懂顯然是足夠的。千手在將手指移開後，自己俯下身吻住了斑的嘴唇，隨後再度開始了有力的挺動。

雨勢隨著時間的推移變得更加猛烈，斑幾乎被柱間吻得喘不過氣，僅僅使用鼻子也很難在傾盆大雨之中吸取到足夠的空氣，更容易被雨水嗆到。但斑並不打算停止和柱間的接吻，不然的話即使是如此厚重的雨幕也無法幫忙掩蓋他動情高亢的呻吟。

他們兩個的身體都被雨水打得完全濕透了，柱間的一頭黑髮貼在他精練健碩的身軀上，在動作間水珠又從髪尾濺射到斑的身上。斑比柱間濕得還徹底，他蓬鬆的髮絲此時吸飽了雨水而變得格外沉重，讓斑的頭部不自覺地往後仰——然後又被柱間扶在他後腦的手掌摁了回來。柱間應該快到了，斑想著，他已經不知道被柱間操的得僅憑後方高潮了許多次，但他的前端卻還挺立著，被雨水和自己的體液沾得一塌糊塗。

“……斑，我想標記你。”

在兩人好不容易放過了彼此的嘴唇後，柱間如此說道。這也是斑早有預料的情況了，他莫名因此而笑了出來，他一切的衝動和感情都被沙啞的笑聲發洩了出來，然而斑知道這一點也不好笑。

“哈、哈哈哈，柱間，你憑什麼認為我會願意被你標記？”

“我……”

“你當然可以強迫我，但你也知道我在之後會做什麼。”

千手柱間沉默地垂下了頭。

“好了，繼續吧。被你上一次也沒什麼，你等等完事之後趕緊給我滾回去就是了。”

“……不是，這樣的。”

宇智波的雙眉堆在了一起。如果他剛剛沒有聽錯的話，男人的語調……帶著哭腔？

“斑……唔。”

沒聽錯，甚至句末還帶了一聲嗚咽。宇智波斑覺得柱間肯定是被雨水澆傻了，他哭什麼？？斑在震驚中啞口無言，直至過了數息才回想起了alpha在發情期心情會極度不穩且來勢洶湧激烈，越強的alpha越無法控制自己的情緒——而按照柱間的實力來說，他沒有當場嚎啕大哭就已經是忍耐力過人的表現了。

宇智波斑開始頭疼了。

“你哭也沒用啊，千手和宇智波這樣我怎麼可能讓你咬我脖子……不是，你別哭了！柱間！”

“斑嗚嗚嗚……”

在感受到斑潛藏在慌亂和怒喝之下的關懷後，千手柱間反而哭得更兇了。他的雙眸此時浸在一片水光中，眼眶通紅，渾圓的淚珠不斷地從眼尾落下，連鼻子都哭得一抽一抽的。然而柱間在哭泣的同時也沒有停下動作，粗長又堅硬的柱體不斷地插在斑最舒服的那部分上，讓斑整個人都開始抖了。

“你、嗯，別哭了……我今天都給你上，夠了、吧……！”

“斑……”

“嘖、你再怎麼哭，唔嗯……我都不可能讓你咬的，死心……吧。”

“那斑是想讓我去咬別人嗎？明明斑就是omega，之前還騙我說不是……之前在戰場上那個感覺果然不是錯覺，我們明明就是彼此命運的對象！這也代表了千手和宇智波是可以聯合的！”

“你這話完全沒有邏輯，怎麼看都只是我們比較倒霉而已啊？！”

“才不倒霉！斑難道還想和別人在一起嗎？！”

宇智波斑沒有餘裕去回復柱間了，即使他非常想反駁對方幼稚的言論，但是柱間剛才幾下倏然加力的挺動正好頂在了他未曾被觸碰過的最深處，斑因為這個刺激和洶湧的快感而達到了最為激烈的一次高潮。宇智波的四肢緊緊地纏在千手柱間的身上，軀體如觸電一般痙攣著，一邊收縮著甬道一邊於前端射出了數波濃精。

千手柱間不斷進出著剛剛攀上高潮的斑，分身也被溫熱的腸壁纏得舒爽到了極致，射入了斑的身體。白色的濁液濺上了兩人小腹的皮膚，又在雨水的沖刷下緩緩地淌到了漆黑的土壤裡。

不知過了多久，兩人維持著擁抱的姿勢，天氣終於放晴了。

“斑，變成我的人吧。”

宇智波斑抬眼望了一眼堅持不懈的男人，正想再度毫不留情地拒絕對方，卻被另一道聲音強大了。

“不可能！你這該死的千手，快放開哥哥！！”

……泉奈？？？

“我不！”

趁著斑被弟弟的出現而驚得一愣，柱間趕緊趁機抱緊了斑，毫不示弱地大喊：“斑要負責！更何況斑和我可是命運的對象啊！”

被千手柱間抱得幾乎喘不上氣的宇智波斑，心中不由悲歎今天真的是衰到極限了。

……幹，頭好痛。

*解釋一下斑為什麼在最後沒有反抗只是絕望，因為他自己因為被牽扯出的發情期而渾身脫力，然後alpha在發情期會極端缺乏安全感而且戰鬥力飆升（。）由此可見，柱間至少在發情期是不可能放開斑的，但是唯一能和柱間一戰的就……只有在他懷裡的斑了。然後這邊的泉奈是a，也知道a的發情期時怎麼回事兒，斑也不想他弟看他被日就讓泉奈先回去，做下準備。是的，聯姻的準備。為什麼我把這些說出來了呢，因為我不想寫了也不想追究邏輯了，這只是個PWP啊！！哀嚎！！


End file.
